


The Boss

by Knight_Templar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Female Harry Potter, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Templar/pseuds/Knight_Templar
Summary: Trainee Auror Harriet Potter and her best friend Hermione Granger Junior Undersecretary of DMLE have things for their bog boss Kingsley Shacklebolt, current Minister of Magic.
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Female Harry Potter/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter and its characters. no moneys are made through this work. Fiction contains light consensual BDSM activities. Only for ADULTs.

I tie the last knot and stand back to look round the room.  
  
Hermione Granger, age 20 Junior Undersecretary in Department of Magical Law Enforcement and has bushy brown hair. Harriet Potter, age 19 Trainee Auror and has a dark red bob. They are both wearing black underwear of bra, stockings and knickers. Harriet lies face up on the first bed, spread-eagled and tied securely with black rope at hand and wrist to each corner of the bed. A pillow under her ass raises her hips slightly. Hermione is also spread-eagled -- but face down -- and similarly secured to each corner of the second bed alongside Harriet's. She has two pillows under her stomach to raise her ass into the air. I'm The Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, and my cock throbs under the robes I'm wearing.  
  
This is what we agreed a week ago; this is how they wanted to be arranged for our first meeting.  
  
I push Harriet's bra up over her pert tits and start licking and sucking her nipples. She starts to wriggle, constrained by her bonds. I slip my hand inside her panties and begin to rub her clitoris. She moans. Then I push a finger up inside her while I'm still sucking at her hard nipples and she starts to writhe with the arousal.  
  
Hermione watches and gives a little whimper: it's turning her on, too.  
  
I slip a second finger into Harriet and start to fuck her with them. She strains against the ropes as she groans, her green eyes closed behind her black-framed glasses.  
  
"Fuck me," she manages to say.  
  
I smile as I pull her knickers to one side and show her a thick, black replica of my penis which I created earlier that day. I push it firmly all the way into her wet pussy and casted vibration charm on it. Harriet shudders like she's going to cum right now. I pull her gusset back across to hold the toy in place.  
  
"I'll fuck you later," I say, and cross to Hermione who is fidgeting on her hands and knees.  
  
I smack her ass hard, and pull her knickers down as she yelps. I reach through her legs and rub her clit as I spank her again on the other cheek with my free hand. Harriet watches as I spank her friend a dozen times, hard and fast. Hermione cries out and struggles but can't get away from either of my hands: the first one pleasuring her clitoris, the second one punishing her bottom. I look into Harriet's eyes as I rub Hermione's pussy for a minute before giving her another twelve spanks. She screams with the delicious pain inflicted on her pert buttocks, but I think she could take much more than this if I chose to go down that road.  
  
Now I push a finger into her pussy as I kiss her burning ass-cheeks. Her breathing slows, and Harriet's build-up to a climax can be heard again. I pull my finger out and lean over her from behind. My cock rubs against her holes while I squeeze her full, dangling tits. With my fingers I squeeze her nipples, harder and harder, until she shouts out again.  
  
I dismount and put two fingers back inside her cunt. She moans, and then squeals as she feels my tongue on her asshole. She contorts, tries to pull herself forwards, but I know she likes this as well. I transfigured another fake cock and push it into Hermione's pussy. I fuck her with it while Harriet watches, frustrated.  
  
Hermione's orgasm builds and she cums violently and loudly, few seconds after I slide my wet finger inside her asshole. I feel it clench around my first knuckle as her body spasms. Harriet is gasping and writhing, desperate to cum herself, watching Hermione's ass intently.  
  
I casted same vibration charm on fake cock which I used earlier on Harriet. I pull Hermione's knickers up to hold fake toy in place. Hermione is recovering from her orgasm and her face is buried in covers.  
  
"Do you still want fucking?" I ask her best friend.  
  
"Yes," Harriet whispers, "fuck me now."  
  
I tore her panties with my nails and pull out the fake phallus. I lean over her, the sight of her gorgeous figure spread out for my pleasure beneath me making my dick twitch. I feel her trying to guide me into her vagina with her knees, and her tied hands work frantically and futilely as they try to feel the hard cock her eyes can see.  
  
I take the hard cock and wank it deliberately over Harriet's prone form, masturbating as she desperately hopes to have it inside her. With her pussy raised up slightly by the pillow, I get onto my knees between her spread legs and slowly slide into her. I push it in deep and she groans as its length moves through her. I start to fuck her, slowly, while she struggles against her restraints. I look at Hermione and she is looking at my cock as it moves in and out of her friend.  
  
I start to suck Harriet's nipples again as I fuck her harder now. She moans, her head pushing back against the bed. I pull her nipple upwards with my mouth as I pull my torso erect, and she cries out as the pressure builds on it, until it pulls free. I pull my cock almost all the way out, before then hammering it all the way back in as hard as I can. Hermione is transfixed watching my dick slowly appear from Harriet's hole, before quickly disappearing inside it again.  
  
I place my hands on her held-apart thighs and raise the speed, increasing the frequency of her impalements on my cock. Bang, bang, bang -- I hammer in and out of her.  
  
I feel her tense up and then she cums, finally, screaming and thrashing about as much as her bonds will allow. I keep fucking her.  
  
"Where do you want me to cum?" I ask eventually.  
  
"Don't...cum," Harriet gasps. "Keep fucking me..."  
  
"Fuck me!" shouts Hermione, the fake cock still vibrating inside her.  
  
I look into Harriet's eyes as I pull myself out of her, replacing it with the fake vibrating cock which I pulled from her earlier.  
  
"I'll fuck you, Hermione. Are you enjoying your toy?" I ask coming round behind her.  
  
"Mmm, yes -- I think I'm going to cum," she smiles, wiggling her ass in front of me.  
  
"Me too," says Harriet as the vibration charm on fake cock works on her already-stimulated vagina.  
  
"Did it turn you on, Hermione: seeing your friend being fucked while you're powerless to stop it, powerless to join in?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione breathes, "I loved it."  
  
"And do you love it, Harriet? Would you like to see Hermione getting fucked while you're both trussed up?"  
  
"Yes -- yes please," Harriet moans. "I love it when she has no choice, I love it when you take advantage of her. I love watching her, thinking it could be me."  
  
"Do you, Harriet? So do you love that it could be you tied to the bed on all fours?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love that it could be you getting your ass smacked?" I spank Hermione as hard as I can.  
  
"AAAOOOOOWW!!!!"  
  
"Yes," says Harriet as Hermione cries out loudly. "I love it." She closes her eyes and squirms as she is held by the ropes and penetrated by the dildo. I spank Hermione again.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
"Do you love that I choose to treat Hermione this way and not you?" Another spank.  
  
"AAARRRGGHH!!"  
  
"Mmmm, definitely," Harriet breathes as she watches her friend's ordeal.  
  
"Do you love it that Hermione has a toy shoved up her pussy?" Smack.  
  
"OOOOOOHH!"  
  
Harriet just nods -- I think she's going to cum again.  
  
"Do you want me to fuck your best friend, Harriet?"  
  
"Yes! Do it!"  
  
I cut off Hermione's knickers now, and give her another taste of my hand.  
  
"AAAAAOOOOHH!!"  
  
"Would you like me to fuck your best friend without removing the toy?"  
  
"OOH! Fuck her! Yes!"  
  
"What about you, Hermione: do you want me to fuck your ass?"  
  
"Fuck my pussy," she begs, clenching her asshole tightly.  
  
"Your friend wants me to fuck your ass."  
  
"Fuck my pussy -- please make me cum."  
  
"Do you like ball gags, Harriet or should I just spell her mouth shut?"  
  
"Fuck her, fuck her... use ball gag….." Harriet's eyes have shut again.  
  
"I'm going to put one in Hermione's mouth."  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah -- do it..."  
  
Harriet is bucking and moaning, and Hermione does the same, but more nervously. I put the ball into Hermione's mouth and fasten the strap behind her head. She thrashes about as best she can as she feels cold liquid dribble onto her asshole, and my finger spreading it.  
  
"Do you want to be fucked in the ass, Harriet, or do you want to watch your friend instead?"  
  
"Her - fuck her, fuck her hard! Do it now!"  
  
I place my bell-end against Hermione's slippery hole. My cock is rock hard and I ease it inside her. She shudders and moans, caught between the ropes, the ball-gag and the throbbing rod in her anus. Harriet shivers and lets out a long, low moan as she climaxes massively while watching her friend's tight ass getting skewered.  
  
I fuck Hermione's hot ass gently but deeply and she squirms beneath me as she feels my balls banging against the base of the black vibrator that I can feel buzzing inside her. She whimpers as she has all three holes stretched and filled.  
  
I start to pound her harder, rocking her body backwards and forwards on the bed as I feel both of us tensing, both of us approaching the end. I thrust my prick all the way inside her ass and hold it there, 7 inches of thick, rigid muscle stuck fast in her anus. She writhes, turns her head to look at me and tries to speak.  
  
"MMMFFF! MMMMFF!!"  
  
Harriet is watching, trying to hold off another orgasm brought on just by watching her friend getting ass-fucked.  
  
I pull my dick almost all the way out of Hermione's asshole. She gasps and looks round again.  
  
"MMMFF!"  
  
I hold myself where I am, just the glans inside her.  
  
Hermione pushes herself backwards and all the way onto my dick, throwing her head back and groaning all the while as she cums.  
  
"MMMMMMMMM!!!"  
  
Harriet cums a second later, the sight of her friend cumming while impaling her own ass on my cock proving too much.  
  
It's nearly too much for me too -- I want to cum, I need to cum.  
  
"Where will I cum, Harriet?" I ask quickly.  
  
"Me...here..."  
  
I pull my livid penis out of Hermione's anus and slide it urgently into Harriet's welcoming mouth. I feel her lips close round the shaft and after only two or three more thrusts into her, I pull it out to spray thick strands of white jizz all over her pretty face and glasses...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun goes on and on

Hermione wears her black lingerie again, but just a bra and stockings tonight as she has decided her panties are surplus to requirements. She lies face up on the bed tonight, and I've told Harriet to tie her wrists and ankles to each corner of the bed. She has obeyed me, and Hermione's legs are spread, exposing the lips of her pussy. She is smiling in anticipation, her dark eyes twinkling on the pale skin of her face.  
  
"Your turn," I say to Harriet.  
  
She smiles and nods, straightens her black-rimmed glasses and lies on top of her friend, but the other way round so that her arms lie along Hermione's legs, and Harriet's legs lie along her arms. Her face is above her friend's pussy, and she immediately starts to lick it. Harriet is wearing a white corset, laced up the back and white stockings. I lift Hermione's head and push a pillow underneath it and then tie Harriet's ankles to Hermione's wrists. I spread Harriet's labia with my fingers, and push down on her bum so that her pussy meets Hermione's tongue. Harriet wiggles her ass and grinds her pussy down onto her friend's face, moaning as Hermione's tongue invades her.  
  
I go to the other end of the bed, my cock already rigid under my black boxers. I instruct Harriet to place her hands flat on the bed so that she can support herself, and then shackle them to the corner of the bed. Her tongue is working away furiously at Hermione's clit, with the odd dart between her lips into her dark pussy. They are both starting to squirm a little bit.  
  
After our initial session, we agreed that we had to meet again as soon as possible. This is Tuesday morning, and we're 'in a meeting' until 11am. The girls put their costumes on and peeled my clothes off me before spending five minutes kissing each other before I'd ordered Hermione onto the bed.  
  
I slap Harriet's ass - she gasps at the sharp pain but is only momentarily distracted from her task: she fixes her mouth on Hermione's cunt again.  
  
"You liked me smacking Hermione," I say, "do you like being smacked?"  
  
"Yes, spank me," she says between licks.  
  
"Is Harriet being bad, Hermione?"  
  
"Very bad," Hermione replies, slurping at her friend's sloppy groin.  
  
"Will I spank her, Hermione; spank her like I did you?"  
  
"Yes," she says licking Harriet's juice from her lips, "spank her as hard as you can." She lifts her head slightly and sticks her tongue as far inside Harriet as she can. Harriet gasps. Then she shouts as I smack her hard.  
  
"Pussy tastes good, doesn't it girls?"  
  
I get two grunts in response: they've got better things to do than talk this morning.  
  
"Cock tastes good too."  
  
My hand is in my shorts now, squeezing and rubbing my erection as the sight before me, the tableau of two girls tied to the bed licking each other out because I told them to is seriously hot. They're ignoring me, but I don't care: they know they'll be cumming soon if they can maintain their mutual actions. Hermione's tongue is deep inside Harriet's vagina, her face buried in pussy and slick with juice. Harriet is concentrating on Hermione's clitoris, flicking her tongue over it, nibbling it, working at provoking Hermione's climax. Every so often one of them moans and is distracted from their task for an instant before resuming. These girls are dedicated. We said 'no slacking' before we started - we'll only get the most out of this, an equal amount out of our trysts, if we all put 100% in: no slacking.  
  
"Who's going to cum?" I ask.  
  
"Me," Hermione mumbles through a mouthful of Harriet's pussy.  
  
"I am," Harriet says with Hermione's clitoris between her teeth.  
  
I smile again, still holding my cock.  
  
"I am going to fuck," I say, "whoever cums first."  
  
Hermione lets out a loud, long moan, closing her eyes as she does so. She keeps tonguing the trainee auror, though. I walk over to her head, and hold my cock inches from her face.  
  
"Do you want to feel my hard cock in you, Hermione? Do you want it to make you cum a second time?"  
  
Her eyes flick to my penis, and she groans again before burying her face back in Harriet's cunt. I stroke my cock over her face for a few seconds before I walk to the other end of the bed.  
  
"What about you, Harriet: do you want to cum and straight away replace Hermione's tongue in your pussy with my dick?"  
  
Harriet looks round at my cock, and then up at me - her glasses have slipped down her nose and she looks over them.  
  
"I can't wait - oooohhhh," she moans as Hermione's tongue penetrates her again. "Fuck me now."  
  
"Harriet - tut tut; you haven't cum yet - and best friend’s always help each other, right?"   
  
Harriet dutifully resumes her work on Hermione's groin, now licking along her slit: Hermione groans, anticipating her snatch being invaded any second.  
  
"I'm going to help you make Hermione cum," I say to Harriet, reaching for one of our large black fake cock that lies on the bed.   
  
"Keep licking, Harriet," I say and slide the toy into Hermione's willing pussy. "Keep licking 'til she screams."  
  
Hermione moans as she feels herself filled, and Harriet licks harder as I pump the fake cock in and out of the pussy under her nose. Hermione is panting and writhing underneath Harriet, her head thrown back and Harriet's hole forgotten about as I ram the fake dick hard into her. Then she tenses, strains against her bonds and Harriet's weight on top of her, and screams. Harriet keeps licking and Hermione's eyes roll back in her head as her climax continues.  
  
As it subsides, I grip Harriet's dark red hair, pull her head up, straighten her glasses and push the fake cock I've slid out of Hermione's cunt into Harriet's mouth. She takes the full ten inches into her throat, and tastes Hermione's cunt juice that coats it.  
  
"Do Hermione taste nice, Harriet?" I ask pulling her head further up.  
  
"Mmmmmm," she manages, trying not to nod or gag on the fake cock.  
  
"Is Harriet's tongue nice, Hermione?"  
  
"Oooh, yeeesss..." Hermione moans, her eyes still closed, her bushy brown hair spread everywhere. "I love Harriet's tongue..."  
  
"It's going back to work in a second, Hermione; as soon as I've removed this from her throat - isn't it, Harriet?"  
  
"Mmmmm," she says again.  
  
"...and so is yours, Hermione."  
  
I pull the toy from Harriet's mouth and she gasps. Still gripping her hair, I push her face back down onto Hermione. Hermione shudders as she feels Harriet's tongue again on her buzzing clitoris.  
  
"Now it's your turn to help me make Harriet cum," I say to Hermione.  
  
I slide the fake cock back into her, as far is it will go into her slathered vagina, hold it there for a second or two and pull it back out again. She gasps.  
  
I return to the other end of the bed and insert the fake dick’s tip into Harriet's opening, making her quiver.  
  
"Lick Harriet's clit," I say to Hermione, looking into her dark eyes. She complies and Harriet squirms on top of her, trying to push herself backwards onto the toy that is just inside her, teasing her. She moans in anticipation.  
  
I slap her exposed ass making her jump.  
  
"The cock fucks you, Harriet - not the other way round," I say.   
  
I smack her again.  
  
"This Hermione-flavored cock goes in when I think you're ready."  
  
"I'm ready!" she cries.  
  
I spank her a third time, and she jumps away momentarily from Hermione's tongue working on her bud.  
  
"Now! Please!"  
  
I spank her again, and as my hand lands the sharp blow, I ram the fake dick up her, into the hole previously opened by Hermione's tongue, into a cunt that is so slippery that all ten inches disappear inside her in an instant.  
  
"Oooooaaaahhhhh!" she moans, her shoulders slumping and her elbows bending as she collapses onto Hermione.  
  
"Hermione is going to make you cum, Harriet, in the same way that you and I made her cum."  
  
I stoop and untie Hermione's wrists, my hard cock brushing against her face as I do so. She eagerly grabs the fake cock and begins mercilessly fucking the Auror with it, pounding Harriet's vagina savagely in that way that only another girl can manage. Every now and then she pauses and licks Harriet's clitoris before resuming.  
  
Harriet is bucking and writhing now, her head coming up every few seconds as she groans, her attentions to Hermione's slit becoming more infrequent. Watching, and holding my rod-like member in my hand, I come and kneel between Hermione's spread legs.  
  
"You're forgetting Hermione's pussy, Harriet," I say and push the end of my dick into Hermione. She squirms, and pauses fractionally in her fucking of Harriet. I take a handful of Harriet's hair again and push it down towards my dick; she puts her tongue on the shaft and licks it as I slide it into her friend. Hermione moans and Harriet does, too: they both have holes filled with cock.  
  
I fuck Hermione slowly, listening to them both groaning, watching them both writhe against their bonds and their penetrations.  
  
With a louder moan, Harriet suddenly tries to lift her head as Hermione's tongue and the fake cock bring her to a climax. I exert a little more pressure on the back of her head, holding her face down. She squeals as this coincides with her orgasm. She tries to straighten her legs, the ropes holding them going taut. Her arms do straighten - even with her head depressed - and she grinds her stimulated pussy down onto Hermione's tongue. Hermione hasn't let up with either her tongue or the fake cock and with a further combination of lick and thrust, Harriet cums again with a scream. I lean over her, forcing the whole length of my cock along her face and deep inside Hermione, and spank her again; she cries out again.  
  
"Lick me, bitch," snarls Hermione, resenting her friend's delights and the neglect of her own pleasures.  
  
I release Harriet's hair, and she alters her position to find Hermione's button with her tongue. Hermione closes her eyes and groans as she feels both Harriet's tongue and my cock resuming their work on her cunt.  
  
As I pump her harder, she moans again, louder, and left hold of the toy she's just buried inside Harriet. Hermione writhes as my hips bang into her, and Harriet's tongue heats up her clitoris. The fake dick slowly falls out of Harriet's wet pussy with a slurp and Harriet jumps slightly as it does so.   
  
Hermione's second orgasm has been building, but now I'm fucking her harder, she soon reaches the brink. Harriet and I sense the tensing in her body, she thrashes her head from side to side, and moans low and long; I ram my cock in as hard as I can. After half a dozen of these barrages, her groan increasing in volume all the while, she cums, spasming and thrashing as best she can.   
  
As Hermione's orgasm continues she starts smacking Harriet's bottom in a frenzy, again and again and again. The flashes of pain from her hand makes Harriet buck and cry out, and the movement of Harriet's lips, tongue and teeth on Hermione's bud driving her climax further. I pull my cock out and climb off the bed, watching my two sexy juniors convulse with the sweet pain and pleasure we wanted them to have, watching their beautiful bodies struggling against each other, sliding over each other in their exertions, observing their desires being realised before my eyes, under my direction.  
  
As Hermione's climax subsides, her spanking of Harriet tails off. They lay there, Harriet on top of Hermione, with their eyes closed and their breathing heavy. I massage my dick as I watch their two pretty faces so close to their two pretty pussies.  
  
"You two are hot," I say smiling. Neither of them opens their eyes but they both smile, too. We'd thought this would be good, (it had to be with these two drop-dead, clever creatures involved), but this is way better than we'd thought.   
  
"Open up, Harriet."  
  
She complies, eyes still shut but knowing what's going to happen. I slide my dick into her mouth and she tastes DMLE secretary again. I feel her lips close round the shaft and her tongue on my circumcised glans and along the bottom. I bury it in there as deep as it will go; I see her throat open below me, and I hold it there until she grunts and makes the first attempt to pull her head away before she gags.  
  
She can't move her head though, my cock has forced it as far back as it will go, back onto her shoulders, and it is up to me to pull out before she chokes. I hold her head and pull myself out, slobber dripping from her lip onto Hermione's pussy below. Harriet gasps and swallows.  
  
"Again," she says.  
  
I deep throat her again, forcing her head back again - which in turn forces her pussy against Hermione's face: Hermione licks her and re-inserts here favorite toy. This time, when I notice her head trying to escape, I keep my cock where it is, letting her splutter twice - as she'd requested - before withdrawing. I let her take a breath and swallow once more.  
  
"Aga-" she starts before I insert my hard member into her throat for the final time.  
  
I hold it in there, feeling how hard it is in her mouth, and wait for her. Her head wriggles and then she splutters twice, three times. I see her green eyes look up at me through her black-rimmed glasses, and I return her look. We haven't got to where she said I should stop yet - I just have to hold my nerve.  
  
She gags, her body judders, and she gags again. I pull my length out and grab a handful of her dark red hair, yanking it so that she can see me as she splutters. One of her lenses distorts a tear that has started to roll down one of her cheeks.  
  
"Beautiful, Harriet: does Hermione taste as sweet as she did before?"  
  
"Yes," she gasps, trying to compose herself.  
  
Hermione pulls the fake cock out of Harriet, smacking her ass once more as she does so.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you now, Harriet; I'm going to put this steel-hard erection in your vagina and fuck you."  
  
Harriet closes her eyes and moans, a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Fuck me..."  
  
"...until I cum, Harriet, until the spunk overflows and drips on Hermione's face."  
  
"Mmmm..." Harriet moans.  
  
"I want to taste your spunk," Hermione says.  
  
"Taste my cock first," I say. I come over and push it into Hermione's mouth, her eyes not breaking contact with mine as I fill her face. I hold it there, count to five in my head and pull it straight back out. Hermione tries to follow it, and a string of saliva briefly maintains contact between the two of us.  
  
"Do you both want to cum again?"  
  
"Yes!" says Hermione quickly.  
  
"Yes," says Harriet more quietly. "Fuck me, fuck me..."  
  
"I'm going to fuck you, Harriet - and Hermione is going to fuck herself."  
  
I help Hermione maneuver her hands underneath Harriet's body, slide another fake cock into her pussy, and cast vibration charm on it. Hermione clamps her hand onto the base that protrudes from her, and smiles as she takes control of her own fucking. Seeing this in front of her face, Harriet applies her tongue to Hermione's clitoris once more, joining the vibration charms actions on it; Hermione returns the favor. I climb on the bed, straddle both of the bodies beneath me and push myself gently into Harriet's wet snatch.  
  
I watch Hermione's hands as they fuck her, and I get my thrusts into Harriet into the same rhythm. They both start to groan as they feel tongue on their buttons and cock in their pussies.  
  
I squeeze Harriet's tight butt cheeks as my cock bangs her harder and as the fake cock is manipulated faster by Hermione's hands. I feel Hermione's tongue on my dick briefly as it flicks across the front of Harriet's pussy. They are both starting to groan again.   
  
I spit on Harriet's ass crack before me, and massage her asshole with my thumb. Hermione is straining against her bonds and Harriet's body, teasing another orgasm from herself with her toy. Her head is back against the bed again, and her mouth and eyes are wide open. She groans loudly as she climaxes, maintaining her grip on the toy.  
  
Harriet doesn't care about the cessation of licking. My hips are pounding her supple ass cheeks and my cock is between her held-apart legs and filling her cunt like a piston. Hearing Hermione cum, Harriet closes her eyes as she feels her vagina tighten. I feel her body tense and pop my thumb into her slathered asshole. With a little jerk, Harriet squeals loudly and cums herself, her body juddering against my hips behind her, Hermione's body beneath her and the ropes that hold her in place. I slide my thumb in further, until her tight anus has closed over the knuckle as well, and keep fucking her. Each thrust, each little pull at the asshole elicits another little gasp. Between my thrusts, Hermione has seen what I've done with my thumb and this has given fresh impetus to her masturbation: she's maintained the buzzing toy within her and the sight of Harriet's penetrated ass has left her near another orgasm.   
  
"Do it, baby - cum!" she gasps at me. "Cum inside us!"  
  
I don't need much encouragement at this point: Hermione has her black stockinged legs spread by ropes, a vibrating toy held in her pussy by her right hand as she moans and her bonds go taut; above her, Harriet's perfect, corseted figure is on all fours, her arms and legs tied to the bed, pinning her down onto her brunette colleague, her eyes are clamped shut behind her glasses and her dark red hair flails from her thrown-back head, crying out as my cock stokes the fire in her pussy.   
  
"FUUUUCK!!" Harriet screams as she cums.  
  
I withdraw my engorged cock, not a moment too soon, and press the end against Harriet's asshole, pushing her forwards. She's so high right now she wouldn't even notice if I shoved the whole thing up her ass, but that's not what we agreed for today.  
  
"Yes!" is all I can say as, finally, I squirt my long-held load onto Harriet's anus. Some of my jizz splashes down the back of her leg and onto her white stocking, but most of it collects in the hollow of her puckering asshole.  
  
I let the last strand drip off my bell end and then stand to watch all my gooey cum run from Harriet's tight ass, down the pink lips of her beautiful cunt, and drip into Hermione's spunk-hungry mouth...

**Author's Note:**

> The work is just for fantasy purpose please don't ruin peoples life by converting it into reality.


End file.
